Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program and a game apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus and a game program therefor for which an object moves along a route designated by a user within a game space including a first area, such as a floor, a ground or the like and a second area where continuity of the movement of the object in the first area is interrupted, such as a wall, another floor or a ground different in height, or a pond (water surface) or the like.
Description of the Related Art
One example of a game of such a kind is known by a non-patent document 1 (“The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass” product instructions”, Nintendo Co. Ltd., Jun. 23, 2007) is known. In the background art, an object like a boomerang shown in a non-patent document 2 (http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/azej/penaction/03.html (URL for introducing the non-patent document 1 game)) moves along a trace or route that a user sets within a game space. Here, when the route contacts an obstacle like a wall, the boomerang returns to a player character (“Link”) without moving along the route when the boomerang arrives at the contacted position.
However, the non-patent document 2 only introduces that the boomerang can be used, and a movement of returning the boomerang is not actually described.
Depending on the land (geometry) of the game space, in some cases, it is difficult to accurately set a route only within the first area without extending to the second area. For example, in a case of a narrow passage sandwiched between walls, a narrow bridge spanning a river, etc., the user may set the route in the second area, such as the wall, the river as well as on the first area, such as the passage, the bridge, etc. in such a case, in order to move the object as the user intended, the user may have to set the route repetitively under certain circumstances. Or, the user has to set the route within the game space with meticulous care.